Teiko High: School of Vampires
by Kimiko319
Summary: The GoM has been bothered, they were told that ever 1000 years, 6 Pure blood vampires are born. What bothers them is that they are only 5, who is the missing 6th Pure Blood Vampire? Read to find out, please be easy on me! Its my 1st story after all
1. Chapter 1

Teiko High: School of Vampires

Yeah. you heard it right. Its a school of vampires. Those who are enrolled here are the most excellent vampires in Japan. There are 4 ranks. The highest among them are the Pure Bloods, those pure bloods can do almost everything. They can read minds, control them and all. They are the most respected among the Vampire world. The 2nd rank is the Alpha and Omega, The alpha is for the guys while the Omega are for the girls. Alpha and Omega vampires are usually tied together since birth. They're meant for each other and make a great duo. The disadvantage is just that they usually loose there vampire abilities and become weak when they get separated. The 3rd are the Unpure Blood Vampires, They're mere human beings who were bitten and became a vampire who survived the stages to become a vampire, they know how to control there hunger for blood and doesn't just attack some random person and drink there blood dry,  
>And last but not the least is the Rank F. F for Failure not really, its just that those are the lowest because they are mere humans transformed as vampires who can't control there vampire abilities, instincts and thirst for blood. They just attack someone and start drinking there blood dry. Most of these vampires are sent to a rehab until they recover some are chosen as slaves.<p>

Let's get to the story. In Teiko High there is a group of Pure Blood Vampires who get to be respected and bowed unto. They are the Generation of Miracles. Namely Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi and Kise Ryota,  
>But there's something that has been bothering them lately it is that, in the legend of vampire history, every 1000 years 6 pure blood vampires will dominate the vampire world, The question is, who is the sixth? It has been bothering them since the day they formed the group. Who could this be? Who is this person who can solve the mystery and put the missing piece?<p>

-SOMEWHERE AROUND TEIKO HIGH-KUROKO'S POV-  
><em>I am now walking to my home room. I have been going to Teiko since 1st first grade, err I mean I have been studying even in teiko Middle school. The lower school of Teiko High. Don't they notice me? I have been one of the oldest students in here. Are you curious what kind of vampire am I? Well let me formally introduce myself. IM KUROKO TETSUYA, THE SIXTH Pure Blood VAMPIRE.<em>

_The Son of the Only Pure blood Alpha and Omega, Kuroko Terumi and Kuroko Katsuoko. They say I might be the strongest among all of us six. But is it true?_  
><em>They say im special because my mom and dad defied the history and tradition of the vampires, because it is once said that no vampire can be a pure blood and an Alpha and Omega pairnas well. But what actually happened? Me myself don't know as well. I have been lurking in the shadows for the past early 16 yrs. of my life. Were still in highschool remember? We are just starting. If you compare us to something, it might be a baby. Were sill newborn to this and has more to learn.<em>  
><em>I have heard those GoM are bothered lately? Yes, i have heard that they're really curious about me, about the sixth Pure Blood vampire,<em>

_But what can I do? I have been trying to get everyone's attention but yeah, I get nothing. I have won all those matches, perfected those tests as easy as pie._  
><em>But still, why can't they notice me?<em>

-FEW DAYS LATER: HOMEROOM CLASS-  
>"Ok class I'm gonna announce the Top Students here in this class" Katsuhi-Sensei said.<br>Murmurs and whispers filled the whole room.

"Im sure it's gonna be Mido-kun and Seiju-kun again!" Some noisy girls said.  
>"I know it wouldn't change, who could be in par with Midorima-san and Akashi-san?" Some guys said "Be quiet class!" Katsuhi-sensei said "..." Class turned quiet, anticipating even though they "think" they know who the top stundents are.<br>The Teacher looked at her list. Visibly shaking her head at those who fail in classes and has low grades but one thing caught her eye, not only those 2 students, Akashi Seijuro and Midorima Shintaro are the top students there's one more. Kuroko Tetsuya, She scanned his name, background and basic info about him.  
>Her eyes widened, "He has been a student in Teiko for so long?! Even He's grades are on par with Akashi-san and Midorima-san, Maybe even more! He's been maintaining this grades for Basically how many years? Since middle school?! How could I miss such a person with this talent?!" Her inner thoughts screamed She tried to composed herself and cleared her throat.<p>

"Ehem2x There has been a change dear students! Not only Midorima Shintaro and Akashi Seijuro are our top students, for a fact, he was supposed to be the top student since 1st grade, sadly no one have noticed his grades with flying colors! If i have not noticed his name, he should have been staying in the shadows till now!" Katsuhi-sensei said with booming confidence and a big smile After what she said whispers erupted once more.

"Nani?! He was supposed to be a top student since 1st grade but no one noticed him? How Come such a talent was not noticed?"  
>"Kyaaaah! I wonder if his good looking! I hope so!" Those loud girls said.<p>

As the commotion was ongoing, a guy at the very far way back of the classroom sitted near the window smiled. _"Atleast now, Finally they'll notice me."_  
>He said to himself.<br>"Let me introduce to you the 3rd Top student of this class, Kuroko Tetsuya!" Katsuhi-sensei said.  
>"Eh?! Who's Kuroko Tetsuya? I've never heard of him!" All of them thought.<br>"Kuroko-kun! Come infront and introduce yourself since your "classmates" didn't even know you existed!" Katsuhi-sensei said, even with a smile you would probably notice the killing intent!

"Hai, Katsuhi-sensei." Kuroko said. All heads turn to him. _"He has such a god voice!"_ everyone thought. They saw a guy, handsome guy, Around the height of Akashi.  
>Has sky blue hair, quite long not past his shoulders. Beautiful, aquamarine eyes. All eyes were on him as he proceeded going infront.<br>As he proceeded infront, let's take a peek on what the GoM thinks:(Im no vampire! I just know xD Im the author right? I would write what I want!)  
><em>"Usuu! So dazzling-ssu! I like him already! I'm gonna glomp him later!"<em>  
><em>"Ah, Tetsuya is it? Its weird I have not learn of your presence, which is quite surprising, I wouldn't deny, you're quite interesting, Tetsuya"<em>  
><em>"Eh? Tetsu? I'm surprised I think he surpassed Kise's looks, che" While smirking.<em>  
><em>"Kuro-chin? He looks yummy! He's hair looked like cotton candy! I wonder if it taste the same"<em>  
><em>"Ah, Kuroko? I wonder what his sign is, not that I care about him"<em> (AN: Tsun Tsun! xD)

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku. I have been studying from 1st grade till now in Teiko, hope we can be friends" Kuroko smiled softly which earned squeals and blushes from girls.

What will happen? I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm thinking of things that will happen next, can you give any suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

-Last Scene From Chapter 1-  
>"Hai, Katsuhi-sensei." Kuroko said. All heads turn to him. "He has such a god voice!" everyone thought. They saw a guy, handsome guy, Around the height of Akashi.<br>Has sky blue hair, quite long not past his shoulders. Beautiful, aquamarine eyes. All eyes were on him as he proceeded going infront.  
>As he proceeded infront, let's take a peek on what the GoM thinks:(Im no vampire! I just know xD Im the author right? I would write what I want!)<br>_"Usuu! So dazzling-ssu! I like him already! I'm gonna glomp him later!"_  
><em>"Ah, Tetsuya is it? Its weird I have not learn of your presence, which is quite surprising, I wouldn't deny, you're quite interesting, Tetsuya"<em>  
><em>"Eh? Tetsu? I'm surprised I think he surpassed Kise's looks, che" While smirking.<em>  
><em>"Kuro-chin? He looks yummy! He's hair looked like cotton candy! I wonder if it taste the same"<em>  
><em>"Ah, Kuroko? I wonder what his sign is, not that I care about him"<em> (AN: Tsun Tsun! xD)

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, yoroshiku. I have been studying from 1st grade till now in Teiko, hope we can be friends" Kuroko smiled softly which earned squeals and blushes from girls.

-continuation-

Kuroko sat back on his seat after his introduction as he does that, every move he makes are being watched, by the fangirls, some random guys, and even the GoM themselves.  
>They are rather curious and interested in him, thinking<em> "How come i haven't see him before? With that skyblue hair, it would be easy to attract attention and easy to find!"<em>

*insert banging of the table sound* "Be quiet class! Your classes for today, err for this week are canceled, You will start a match with random vampires from different classes, no from the whole school, wait let me rephrase it, You will have a match with each and every single vampire here in Teiko High to determine who will be the strongest. This will happen every year.  
>Starting today. Everyday you will have 5 matches, after each and on the final days we will narrow down vampires who will be on par on each other thus, at the end will determine the strongest vampire here on Teiko. You may check your match line up on the bulletin board near the office later, for now its your free time till 12 o'clock, afterwards your freetime, go to the arena you are assigned and start your match. You can go home early If you finish it fast." Katsuhi-sensei announced.<p>

The class was quiet but after a few minutes, digesting the information they just heard, whispers and murmurs erupted.  
>"Nani?!We will go against each other?"<br>"Wh-what i-if w-we go against the GoM? W-we will completely lose!"

On the other hand:(GoM's thoughts)  
><em>"Hm? A duel against each and every vampire? Interesting indeed. I'm curious about Tetsuya's abilities."<em>  
><em>"Nani? A duel against each and every vampire? Usuu, I'm so excited to see Kurokocchi's abilities! I hope he's strong-ssu!."<em>  
><em>"A duel against each and every vampire? Che, the only one who can beat me is me, but I hope I find someone strong enough to toy with."<em>  
><em>"A duel? Boring, no one can beat me anyway, I hope I can fight with Kuro-chin, hope he's strong."<em>  
><em>"A duel? I'm gonna check my rank for the following days I don't wanna lose. I wonder what's Kuroko's sign? I wanna know because I might get badluck because of him, not that I care or something."<em>

_"Eh? a duel? I suppose, I need to do my best, show them what I'm capable of because I'm the son of Kuroko Katsuoko and Kuroko Terumi, I must be proud of it. Not everybody knows about it._  
><em>Some might even think that a Kuroko Tetsuya never existed."<em> Kuroko thought.

"You may now go have your freetime! Don't forget to check your match line up." Katsuhi-sensei said.  
>As the words were spoken, quickly the students dispersed going on there own business but the GoM, Kuroko and a few fangirls and some random students stayed.<br>"N-ne, Ku-kuroko-kun Ga-Ganbatte!" One girl approached Kuroko.  
>"Arigatou, ne?" Kuroko said flashing a smile and at the same time urging the girl to tell her name.<br>"E-eh, K-kimiko S-satou desu! Hajimemashite!" The girl bowed also to hide her blush.  
>"Ah, Satou-san Arigatou, goodluck to you too." Kuroko said with a gentle smile The girl bowed once more and rushed out of the room trying to hide her blush.<p>

This exchange was unnoticed by the GoM. To break the quiet atmosphere since even the GoM nor Kuroko planned to go out Kise tried to speak.  
>"Ne, Kurokocchi! Do you bother to join us for Lunch later? Ne ne?" Kise said.<br>Just like magic, the silence broke and they started chatting except for a certain captain and tsundere.  
>It was just disrupted when Kuroko took his leave signalling that he will go on his business and check his match line up.<p>

"Ne. ne Kurokocchi was sugoi ne?" Kise said  
>"Hm, yeah Tetsu was great even though he's not that talkative, I'm curious about his abilities though!" Aomine said<br>"Quit the talking already Ryouta and Daiki, Let's head on and see our match line up."  
>"Hai." All the GoM said minus akashi.<p>

-Later they checked here are the line up for each GoM plus Kuroko for the DAY-  
>Akashi Seijuro:<br>Taiga Kagami(I decided to add some characters^^)  
>Sakurai Ryo<br>Murasakibara Atsushi  
>Random Guy<br>Furihata Kouki

Murasakibara Atsushi:  
>Imayoshi Shoichi<br>Kiyoshi Teppei  
>Akashi Seijuro Random Guy<br>Kagami Taiga

Kise Ryouta:  
>Random Guy<br>Kasamatsu Yukio  
>Random Guy<br>Kuroko Tetsuya  
>Random Guy<br>Hyuga Junpei

Aomine Daiki:  
>Junpei Hyuga<br>Random Guy  
>Imayoshi Shoichi<br>Random Guy  
>Kuroko Tetsuya<p>

Midorima Shintarou  
>Kazunari Takao<br>Random Guy  
>Kasamatsu Yukio<br>Random Guy  
>Teppei Kiyoshi<p>

Kuroko Tetsuya:  
>Random Guy<br>Random Guy  
>Kise Ryouta<br>Izuki Shun  
>Aomine Daiki<p>

^ So up there is the list. Just wait for the next chapters. I'm thinking how to write a fighting scene O.o

I'm not that much good at it, but I'll give my best to do so^^


	3. OMAKE

-OMAKE-(PS: Kuroko might be AU-ish)  
>Have you ever asked how did Kuroko fight his way through his fangirls while trying to check his match line up?<br>If yes, then that answer is right here! If no, go away! Shoo shoo!

Kuroko went out of hise classroom, but he didn't expect to see the whole hallway filled with fangirls trying to fight there way to him. This was the only time he let his true emotion show, he was surprised, his eyes grew big, suprise evident on his face. then the next sounds were camera flashes, Yes you guess right, they started taking pictures saying it would be a good picture, one of Kuroko's Emotions they say.

Kuroko seemed to snapped back to reality, and went back to his normal unemotionless face. His eyes scanned the area once more, the fangirls are still there!  
>Trying to give them there loveletters, chocolates, etc. He tried to fight his way, but it wouldn't work! <em>"Sh*t, I can't get passed through this hoard of Psycho Killers, err fangirls, I need to! What do I f*cking do?."<em> (Well You thought Kuroko never cusses? Well not literally becauses he cusses in his mind.)

Hell seemed to break loose when they try to remove Kuroko's clothing err, his polo shirt I mean! "Ahh, Tetsuya-sama! I wanna see your body! Ne! ne!"  
>"Hai hai! We wanna see!"<br>"Kyaaaa! Help me remove his polo shirt!"  
>"Hai hai!"<p>

Kuroko's eyes almost bulged out!_ "Sh*t What are they thinking? Stripping my clothes off?!"_ He's mind screamed.  
>He tries to fight his way, "tries". He was halfway there when he felt someone unbuttoning his polo shirt, err tearing it off for a better word.<br>"KYAAAAA! WE GET TO SEE TETSUYA-SAMA'S BODY!"  
>"I WANNA SEE HIS ABS!"<br>"HAI HAI! OMO OMO!"

"M-minna-san What do you think you are doing? Please stop." Kuroko said with all his might, not breaking his facade, trying. as if he's not being stripped, which is really hard, Imagine You yourself being stripped and acting as if your not! As if the first question was the only thing the fangirls heard, they started shouting,  
>"We're stripping Tetsuya-sama to see his body! KYAAAAAAAA!" All of them said.<p>

After what they said, the polo shirt was completely tored of, then it showed Kuroko's Milky white skin, and his well toned abs! (Kyaaa! the author's fangirling /)  
>The fangirls even tried unbuckling Kuroko's belt ohmygosh! (NOSEBLEEDING!)<br>As if Kuroko's gotten enough of the silly act, he activated his vampire abilities and sped off at an inhuman spead of course he's a vampire! Duh. And after thinking he outran them, he walked normally to where the match line up is posted..  
>People really were curious! Why and what is A Kuroko Tetsuya doing, half naked and walking casually around the hallway!<br>Some random girls be like "Kyaaaa!"

-GoM POV-

As always we are walking to the bulletin board near the office, they saw something surprising, err VERY surprising sight.  
>KUROKO HALF NAKED, WALKING CASUALLY, GOING THE SAME DIRECTION AS THEM.<br>-Lets take a look at there thoughts-  
><em>-Blushing too much- "Ku-ku-kurokocchi?! W-w-what i-is h-he d-doing w-alking h-half-n-naked?!" -A tint of pink coloring his cheeks- N-not that I C-care a-about him or something, Wh-what is he doing half naked?!"<em>  
><em>-no sign of embarassment or whatsoever however, wearing a smirk- Hm? What is Tetsuya doing halfnaked? Does he want to catch a cold"<em>  
><em>-A hint of pink showing but not that visible because of the tan skin- T-tetsu? what is he doing halfnaked?! Argh! What am I thinking?! He's a guy!<em>  
><em>I shouldn't think of him that way!"<em>  
><em>-no blush found- Eh? Kuro-chin looks yummy"<em>

As if he went back to reality, Kise lurched forward hugging Kuroko from behind.  
>"Kurokocchi! What happened to you-ssu? Did fangirls did this to you? Poor Kurokocchi-ssu!" He said "Ah, kise-kun Yes, they did it, they even tried unbuckling my belt." Kuroko deadpanned.<br>-Deep in Kuroko's thoughts and what he's actually thinking-  
><em>"Those f**king psychotic fangirls, they'll pay for this, even tried to ubuckle my belt! SHINE!"<em>

Soon the other GoM caught up, "Tetsuya, "Those what the heck are you doing half naked and walking around?"

"Waaaaaauh! A^A Akashicchi! Those fangirls tried stripping kurokocchi! They even tried unbuckling kurokocchi's belt!" Kise said while still, hugging kuroko.  
>"Well, its already done. Those fangirls will pay surely. Anyway come with me Tetsuya, Im gonna let you borrow my clothes for the meantime."<p>

Soon they went back and checked there match line up, check it on the last chapter if you want

Gomen ne, Im not really good with Omakes-ssu! TT^TT Thanks for the idea anyway Kuhaku! I give you the credits ^_^


End file.
